1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back plate component and a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a back plate component having reflective sheet reinforcing structure and a liquid crystal display device including the same.
2. Related Art
In products with hollowed-out back plate, in order to reduce the amount of mold and material used during the manufacturing process, larger hollow region may exist. Therefore, a waving phenomenon is very likely to occur while performing reliability test.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is an exploded view illustrating a existing conventional back plate component having reflective sheet reinforcing structure; FIG. 1B is an assembled view of the conventional back plate component having reflective sheet reinforcing structure according to FIG. 1A.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a frame 10 of a back plate component 1 is disposed of a plurality of supporting beams 101 for supporting a reflective sheet 100. Wherein, in order to reduce the amount of mold and material used, a hollow region 102 with larger area may be included between the supporting beams 101 of the frame 10. In this case, when the reflective sheet 100 is positioned at the frame 10 to allow performance of the reliability test, the reflective sheet 100 is easily deformed toward outside through the hollow region 102 during environmental testing.
Specifically, during environmental testing, since the product is placed in either a low-temperature (cold) environment or a high-temperature environment (hot), when the reflective sheet 100 is positioned at the frame 10 to perform environmental test, a waving phenomenon is easily occurred at the reflective sheet 100 through the hollow region 102, as shown in FIG. 1B. In other words, because there is no support structure disposed at the reflective sheet 100 or the hollow region 102, it is very likely that, under environmental temperature changes, waving phenomenon may occur at the reflective sheet 100 through the hollow region 102, thereby affecting the optical appearance of backlight products such as backlight module.